1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air exhaust system for a cleaning machine. More particularly, the present application pertains to an air exhaust system of a cleaning machine that evenly distributes air across the cleaning path.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a cleaning machine in which air is exhausted out of the machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 issued to McAllise et al. discloses such a carpet extractor. Specifically, as depicted in FIG. 8B of this patent, when extractor 10 is operated in the floor cleaning mode to clean the carpet, cleaning solution, upon the operator's command, is discharged from the cleaning fluid supply tank 40, passing through the supply line 328, and into the fluid distributor 650 positioned within air discharge nozzle 65 whereby the cleaning fluid is atomizingly distributed throughout the discharged air and conveyed thereby to the carpet being cleaned. Simultaneously, working air, including cleaning fluid and dirt from the carpet, is drawn into floor nozzle 70, through floor conversion module 526, air/fluid separator lid 55 and into the recovery tank 510. Warm, moist exhaust air, from motor fan 610, is discharged through discharge nozzle 65 and directed toward the surface being cleaned.
Another example of a carpet extractor is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,864. With particular reference to FIG. 4, the lower housing portion 22 defines an exhaust chamber 238 at the base of the fan housing compartment 78. The working air leaves the fan housing compartment through the exhaust chamber in the direction of the floor surface through exit slots 240 defined in the plate 96, as shown in FIG. 5.
It would be desirable to have a cleaning machine with an air exhaust system that distributes the air substantially evenly across the cleaning path. It would also be desirable to design an air exhaust system of a cleaning machine that increases the temperature of the exiting air.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning machine having an air exhaust system that evenly distributes air across the cleaning path.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air exhaust system that increase the temperature of the exiting air.